


Versace Now or Later?

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I love trans!pepper ok, Tony Being Helpful, trans!pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clumps of snipped hair fell to the bathroom floor as Pepper gingerly cut her red-orange locks, using the picture of the male hair model as reference. She had to be at work in half an hour, but she knew she had time. And, with luck, Tony wouldn't fire her. Trans!Pepper AU based on <a href="http://a-storm-for-every-spring.tumblr.com/post/93467306155/nominominus-bigbarawolf-butterpaint-lol">this post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Versace Now or Later?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dixie-chicken and bigbarawolf on Tumblr for your tags and commentary on the post.

It had taken Pepper a long time to figure out who and what she was. She'd always felt comfortable wearing clothes meant for girls or boys, with her hair either down or up, regardless of length. But, for the past couple of years, she started to feel... different. Like the pencil skirts and dresses were stifling. She started wearing pantsuits and little to no makeup, with her hair up in a tight, professional bun. And it worked, at least for a while. Tony never said anything about it, other than the cursory "You look lovely today, Pepper. Coffee?"  
But today... God, today, Pepper couldn't stand it. Her appearance in the mirror after she had taken her shower was just... _wrong._ Nothing felt right. It made her dizzy and nauseous. So, with a quick Google Image search, she took out a pair of sharp scissors and began cutting her hair, using the picture she'd brought up as reference. Soon, the cool bathroom tile was covered in her wet ginger locks, but she didn't even care; she felt a million times better, though her chest still caused her trouble. "Hmm," she mumbled, eyes off to the right as she thought. Turning quickly, she dashed off to her dresser and rummaged through until she found her compression bra that she used when she went to the gym. Yes, this would do nicely. Slipping it and a pair of boyshorts on, she went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready (deoderant, hair, etc.), but in a hurry as she had only half an hour to get to Stark tower. Really though, she couldn't care less; she was floating on a cloud.

Pepper made it to Stark tower with ten minutes to spare. Early as usual, he walked through the lobby and updated his tablet with the files for today, saying hello to the employees who walked past but otherwise stayed on-target for the elevator that would take him up to Tony's floor. People did double-takes as he glided by- not saying anything, of course, simply taking in his new appearance. "Good morning, Misssster Potts. Those stock reports you ordered are in your email." Happy reported to him.  
Pepper smiled. "Thank you, Happy. I'll download them right away."  
"You're welcome."  
He stepped into the lift and pressed his hand to the palm scanner while simultaneously lining up his right eye with the retina scanner. As soon as it blinked green, the lift began to move upward. "Good morning, Miss Potts." JARVIS greeted him.  
"Jarvis, I'd prefer if you called me 'Mr.' from now on." He corrected.  
"My apologies, Mr. Potts. I'll let Tony know you are on your way up."  
"Thank you."  
The elevator doors dinged open and out he stepped, gracefully striding up to where Tony stood with a cup of coffee and a screen before him with some sort of graph on it. He didn't turn around as he knew who it was. "The stock reports are in, Tony, I sent them to you, along with the total for this quarter and the development of the new arc reactor for the building." Pepper told him, tapping buttons on his tablet.  
Tony looked at him briefly. "Thanks, Pepper, I'll look at them later." He turned back to his screen only to whip back around with a surprised expression on his face. "Well that's... new."  
Pepper tried not to let his nervousness show, clutching his tablet to the left side of his chest and standing up straight. "Yes, I was about to tell you about that. I hope my... change of appearance doesn't affect my job here, or the respect you had for me when I wore a skirt. I hope you can still take me seriously, sir."  
Tony's expression was unreadable. "No one will take you seriously."  
 _Shit._ Pepper physically felt his heart crash through the floor, though his countenance remained professional. "Sir-"  
"Not with that tie! I mean, c'mon Pepper, that's like two seasons ago!" Tony walked up to him and started undoing the tie Pepper was wearing. "Do I have any meetings today? Nevermind I don't care. Do you wanna hit Versace now or wait until the new season is out?"  
"Uh-"  
"And your _hair,_ man, did you cut it yourself? Not that I'm like, judging your skills but seriously, it looks like you went through a weedwhacker. We definitely gotta do something about that."  
"I wasn't _planning_ on keeping it this way, I just-"  
"Are you gonna do hormones? Surgery? Jarvis!"  
"Yes, sir?" JARVIS replied.  
"Find me someone who does trans surgery. Don't worry Peps, we're gonna buy you the nicest dick in Manhattan."  
Pepper couldn't help but smile as Tony went on giving JARVIS instructions about his surgery, hair, and suit size.


End file.
